


Good Girls Go to Heaven, Bad Girls Go Everywhere

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, tumblr femslash secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: Set in an AU S4 where Faith didn’t join the Mayor’s side. Sometime after Wild At Heart, Willow is still moping over Oz, and Faith has a plan to help.





	Good Girls Go to Heaven, Bad Girls Go Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerSnotMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerSnotMonster/gifts).



The sound of boots thumping down the hall distracted Willow from her review of Practical Guide to Levitation Spells. Maybe Buffy’s patrol with Riley had finished early.

She opened the door to find a different Slayer than she expected, and felt a familiar flutter in her chest. For some inexplicable reason, Willow felt nervous around Faith, even when she wasn’t staking vampires or doing anything even remotely Slayer-y.

“Oh, hey Faith,” Willow chirped, hoping that her nervousness didn’t come through in her voice.

“B out for the night?” Faith asked.

“Probably? I’m usually asleep by the time she gets back.” That was all Faith needed to know, right? She didn’t ever hang with Willow on her own, just with the Scooby group on her own.

But instead of just accepting that answer and going on her merry way, Faith closed the door, and stared at Willow, something strange and unreadable in her eyes. The little fluttery feeling in Willow’s chest intensified, and she knew she needed to say something, or her chest might burst open.

“How come you aren’t you patrolling with Buffy?”

Faith snorted. “She’s probably out with that clean marine, and I’m the fifth wheel. Plus it’s so dead, demon-wise, the glee club could probably keep Sunnydale safe. I came here to see you.”

“To see me--oh! Is there a spell you want me to cast for you?” Now Faith’s presence here finally started to make a little bit of sense. 

“Nope.” Faith stepped closer, invading Willow’s space. “How you holding up, Will?”

Buffy and Xander and Giles were already sick of hearing about how much she still hurt over Oz. Why bore Faith with it, too? “I’m fine,” Willow lied.

“That bullshit might fool everyone else, but not me,” Faith said, putting her hand on Willow’s shoulder. “I know something that’ll help.” She put her hand under Willow’s chin, and kissed her fiercely.

Blood rushed to Willow’s head, and suddenly, she understood exactly why Faith made her nervous. It wasn’t fear, it was attraction.

Without breaking the kiss, Faith walked them back to the bed. A wave of dizziness crashed over Willow. Finally Faith pulled back a little.

After a deep breath, Willow blurted out, “Why?”

Faith pushed her down on the bed. “Like I said, helping. You know what they say, sometimes the only way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”  

With every nerve still buzzing over the kiss, it was hard to concentrate, but somehow Willow found the words, “But what’s in it for you?”

Faith flashed a wicked grin as she climbed onto the bed, grabbed Willow’s wrists, and pinned her arms down over her head. “Nothing hotter than making a good girl lose her mind.” She crawled over Willow, and slid a hand under her shirt. 

Was she a good girl? Oz had only been gone a few weeks; shouldn’t she be mourning him, not writhing on a bed with someone else? But Faith’s hand was amazing: it was strong enough to keep Willow held fast to the bed, while her fingers traced a delicate path around her nipple.

Willow’s hips arched up of their own accord. If good girls had to refuse something like this, what was the point of being good? Her hands ached to touch Faith, but she couldn’t move them under Faith’s iron grip. She reached her head up as much as she could, and kissed Faith’s neck, breathing in the floral notes of Faith’s perfume. 

Faith shuddered, and gasped, “What the hell was that?”

Willow paused her exploration of Faith’s collarbone long enough to reply, “Just giving a little back.” It would be rude to let Faith do all the giving. And while Willow might not be a good girl anymore, she wasn’t going to be a rude girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr femslash secret santa exchange 2018. Title is a quote from Helen Gurley Brown


End file.
